SECRET AFFAIRS
by loving 123
Summary: WE ACT ON WHAT PEOPLE THINK WE ARE, BUT IN REALITY ARE WE WHAT WE ARE.IS IT ENOUGH FOR BELLA AND EDWARD TO RESIST ONE ANOTHER?


_**OKAY SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**_

"okay class today we will be working on a project that will require you to work with a partner. I have already chosen your partners so you stick with what I choose. Any questions?"

"why can't we choose with who we work with?"

"because I decide with what goes on with this class and if I say I choose with who you work with than you work with that person you comprehend Mr. Cullen."

"yes." he softly whispered.

"since you decided to speak first. I tell you who you will be working with and it happens to be..." she looked down on her book reading the names that she had chosen.

"ah.. yes you will be working with Bella Swan."

"what!. You can't be serious Mrs. Rod...I can't work with Edward thats like total social suicide."

"Mrs. Swan this project does not involve social standards."

"bbut...she's rright...mmrs. RRod...I..I don't tthink ...wwell get ...aalong." a shy Edward whispered looking down at his hands.

"You got that right. You and I will never get along. I don't get along with stuttering shy nerds." she snapped at him while keeping her gaze on him.

Edward's one very calm boy, but once you break his calm than you know not to miss with him.

"I might be what you say I am, but at least I'm not some stuck up spoiled bitch!" he said his words while glaring at her.

"Class! Settled down! Cullen and Swan I will being seeing you two in detention.. Understood!" They both nodded their head agreeing to every single word that the teacher had said.

The class had separated around the room as each student worked with their partner. Except for two people.

"Edward and Bella I don't think this project will get finish by you guys just setting there I advice you to get together and finish this project or fail together."

edward moved his gaze towards bella and stood up heading towards her direction. "Look...I...I.." he couldn't finish upon hearing the bell.

Bella stood up giving him a disgusted face. "Move you big headed loser." she pushed past him exiting the room.

_'great just great. Why do bad things always have to happen to me? Why can't I just get the easy way of life, but I guess life is not easy on people like me...losers like me.'_ he thoughts were broken as he entered the cafeteria and saw bella in her group along the side of her jock boyfriend Mike.

_'really bella did you have to be that harsh. You always start this...what is wrong with me...You like him thats whats wrong... you really like Edward Cullen and you hate yourself for having feeling towards him...I'm really going crazy having a conversation with myself inside my mind'_ she moved her gaze away from edward scared that somebody would notice.

"so babe I heard you got stuck with that fag of edward."

"Mike don't." bella harshly whispered

"Babe why do you always defend him? Don't tell me you like him?" mike said laughing along with their group of friends.

"yeah I like him so much that I would leave you for him." bella said giving him a sarcastic smile.

"funny bella, but we all know that edward is a cowardly shy dog...I.I'MM ...EEDDward." he mockingly said as bella glared at him.

"oh look here he comes." he said standing up and going towards him. Edward kept walking trying to avoid him.

"iiss...llittle...eeeddy..ssscared?" Mike teasingly said pointing at edward. Bella went up towards them pulling on mike's arm.

"stop it." she whispered. Edward moved his gaze up to bella.

"I..I..don't need you to defend me." he said glaring at her.

"I wasn't defending you...I don't want to see blood when my boyfriend beats you." bella said moving her gaze to edward. Mike pushed edward making him drop his food.

"don't look at my girl."

edward stood silent moving his gaze down.

"thats more like it. I like you when your obedient." mike said patting edward's head. Mike started walking away along with his friends leaving edward standing there with bella by his side. He then moved his gaze up seeing that bella was staring at him.

"what! You like me when I'm obedient too." edward spatted out as bella gave him a small smile.

"I could never like somebody like you. Have you seen yourself?" bella said as she turned away going back towards mike._ 'remember you doing this for your own good...your own good...why am I such a bitch.' _her thoughts ended when she heard mike talking to her.

"what did you say?"

"I said why were you talking to nerdy eddy."

bella immediately moved her gaze up to him. "um..we..were talking about the...project...yeah the project." she said hesitantly

...

They both sat in class as they were they only ones in there. "I hope you two understand that I dislike disrespectful people and I hope that I will not hear you ever say foul language in my class as well as disrespecting one another. Am I making myself clear."

edward and bella both nodded their heads.

"good now I need to go make some errands and I am leaving you guys here. I don't want to hear a sound leave this room nor either one of you. Is that understood."

edward and bella nodded their heads as the teacher exited out of the room leaving them alone. Edward put his head on his arms closing his eyes as bella sat in her seat stealing glances at him.

_' bella stop staring...this has to stop and it has to stop right now.' _bella then moved up form her seat going to edward.

She cleared her throat hoping to grab his attention, but he didn't move or look up. She moved her lips close to his ear. "edward...edward." she softly whispered.

Edward kept his eyes closed in thinking that he was dreaming that a beautiful girl was whispering in his ear.

Bella impatiently screamed in his ear. "EDWARD!"

edward lifted his head fast that he hit bella on the forehead. "what the hell is wrong with you." bella screamed rubbing her head.

"well if you wouldn't have screamed at me like that than. You wouldn't have got hurt. Here let me see." he said as he removed her hand replacing her hand with his. _'okay relax and just ignore the fact that his touching you...you have a boyfriend...a boyfriend.'_ bella thought as she closed her eyes liking the feeling of his hands on her face.

"why are you closing your eyes?" edward asked as bella opened her eyes staring right into his green ones.

"well you hurt me duh" bella said. Edward gave her a small smile.

"can you like remove your oily hand from my face." bella whispered.

"my hand is only oily because of your face."

"ugh how dare you say that I use facial cream every single night." she said moving her hand up to her face.

"well those facial creams aren't helping you in the ugly department." edward said giving her a crooked smile.

"great now your ugliness is spreading on to me." bella spoke as she wrapped her arms over chest.

"I'm amazed that you still get a chance to look at yourself in the mirror with out breaking it."

"thats because you broke all of them." bella spat back as she got more closer to him.

"Can you like move away you're to close?" Edward whispered not having enough space to move back.

"NO! Because I can stand here if I want to." she said standing in her place.

_' great can't she just move. Shes making me fell angry and confused and I don't even know why. She just a spoiled brat that needs to be showed a lesson'_

"look you move or I move you." he said getting closer to her.

"I dare you." she whispered not backing down from her words.

"okay you asked for it." he moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her he then moved her.

" let go of me! Get your hands off of me!." bella shouted. Edward let her go.

"I don't see why you're mad if lots of guys have touched you." bella gasped at edwards words.

"that was really harsh." bella said as her eyes became teary. She left the room running away from edward. She went behind the school heading to her spot. Edward followed her as she lead him into unknown meadow.


End file.
